Red Riding Hood
Red Riding Hood, or Red as she is called, is a minor character in Once Upon a Time. She is the sole living relative of Widow Lucas, and is the fairytale counterpart of Ruby. She is portrayed by Meghan Ory. History Season One Red Riding Hood had once lived in a poor village that was terrorized every wolfstime, or full moon, by a large and malevolent wolf. She often dreamed of running away with her true love, a blacksmith's son by the name of Peter. During the third night of wolfstime, she is visited at her window by Peter. After a short conversation and a kiss, she is called by her grandmother, Widow Lucas, and leaves. Mayor Tomkins, the leader of the village, is in the front of the house asking for help for a hunting party meant to kill the wolf. Widow Lucas, called Granny by Red, refuses and calls them fools. Red helps her locking down the house. On her way to her room, Granny reminds her to wear her cloak. The next morning, Granny tells her to check on the chickens to make sure the wolf didn't hurt any of them. As Red collects the eggs and prepares to leave, she notices one nest empty. Suddenly, a girl runs out and confesses to stealing a few eggs for herself. When asked, she introduces herself as Frosty, then Margaret, then finally settling on Mary. However, the girl is actually Snow White after the Huntsman spared her life. Red invites her to stay with them until she can find a place to settle down and they go to the well to fetch some water. As Red is hauling it up, she marvels at the red color of the water. When she asks for Mary's opinion, Mary is unresponsive. As a result, Red turns around and stares, horrified, at the mangled corpses of the hunting party. When they return, they discover that Mayor Tomkins has called a town meeting. Tomkins expresses regret at the village's loss and demands for an even larger hunting party so that they could forever end the massacre of people and livestock. However, Granny protests, and tells the villagers about her own experience with a former wolf that had once preyed upon the village. That night, in Red's bedroom, Snow mentions how the wolf was keeping her from leaving the town with Peter. Red realizes that she's right, and presents the idea of killing the wolf. Snow thinks it is crazy, but Red persuades her to help her look for the wolf. The next day, they set out to hunt the wolf down and kill it in its sleep. They eventually find the wolf's tracks, only to have them lead back to Red's house. They come to the conclusion that Peter is the wolf. Red presents her theory to him, and Peter agrees that they should tie him up. However, that night as the full moon shows itself, it is Red, not Peter, who shifts into a wolf, with no sense of her human self. Peter tries to calm her, to make her recognize him, all to no use. The wolf growls and lunges at him. While it is eating Peter's remains, Granny and Snow arrives, and Granny shoots the wolf with a silver-tipped crossbolt. Snow lays the magical red cloak over her - for it was the cloak that kept Red from being affected by the genetically-inherited lycanthropy at wolfstime - and the wolf turns back into Red. Red is disoriented at first, but then she realizes that she was the wolf, and responsible for Peter's death. Suddenly, the torches of a mob appear on the other side of the clearing, and Granny tells them to leave. Snow leads a devastated Red away, with Granny left to fend for herself. Many weeks after, Red brings Snow White food once a month while she is hiding in the Enchanted Forest from the Evil Queen's forces. She keeps Snow White up-to-date in all of the fairytale world's current events, including Prince James' wedding to Abigail. Snow White is very upset at this and asks for some magical cure to heal her broken heart. Red is quiet, which alerts Snow to the fact that she knows something. After some prodding, Red tells Snow White about Rumpelstiltskin, a man who has great powers who might be able to help her take away the pain of yearning for Prince James. The next day, after Snow leaves to go after her love, Red comes across Prince James as he was searching for her. She told him that Snow had gone to the castle because she loved him. Upon meeting James's confusion, she says to him that Snow really does love him and has been intending to tell him so, unless something has changed her mind. Just then, King George's men come in an attempt to kill James. She and the prince escape together. Many months later, Red was present at the War Council with her grandmother when Prince James sought advice on how to defeat the Evil Queen's Dark Curse. Appearances *Pilot *7:15am *What Happened to Frederick *Red-Handed Trivia *She is The Big Bad Wolf. *Many scholars claim that Little Red Riding Hood is a metaphor for puberty (with the red cape representing menstruation) and is meant as a cautionary tale against young girls going after their carnal desires (the wolf). This may explain why Little Red Riding Hood's alter-ego, Ruby, is usually shown as being flirtatious. *Red seems to be immune to any weapon while in the form of a werewolf. When Granny shot Red and turned her back into a human, Red didn't seem to have any wounds from the attack. She is also unable to remember her experiences as a werewolf when in human form. *Her red cape has mystical properties that prevent her from changing into a wolf as long as she is wearing it. *It's interesting to note that she kissed Peter yet true love's kiss didn't break her curse. This could mean that there are some curses that cannot be broken or that her and Peter's love was not true love. There is also the possiblity that true love's kiss would only work when Red is in her wolf form, as that is when her curse is active. *It is possible that her being a werewolf has more to do with genetics than magic, as it was Granny who passed it onto Red and not a traditional werewolf. Category:Female Characters Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Hero